Just Watch Her Move
by Brookebynature
Summary: BL Trapped in a miserable marriage, and finding himself becoming increasinly enamoured with a beautiful dancer, Lucas Scott starts to spend more and more time at the club where she works. It's only after talking to the bar tender that he starts to unearth
1. One Glance

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, only the plot line.

**A/N- **So here's a new story from me, not becasue 'life is what you make it' has finished, or is near finished, but because I had this idea, and I just wanted to do it. Let's say that it's AU, well, because it is. That's probably all the introduction it needs, so enjoy.

**Summary- **Trapped in a miserable marriage, and finding himself becoming increasinly enamoured with a beautiful dancer, Lucas Scott starts to spend more and more time at the club where she works. It's only after talking to the bar tender that he starts to unearthhidden secrets of the mystery brunette.

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 1- One Glance

Her hips swayed in time to the heavy beats, the cut-off top she was wearing, riding a little higher with each shake. The black eyeliner that had started off the night so delicately placed on the rim of each lid was now smudged daringly sexily on the soft skin beneath. The faster the beat went, the faster her hips and ass shook in time to it, her feet balanced in their black stilettos, five perfectly polished nails poking out of each one.

They weren't cheering for her, and sometimes, she wondered if they were even paying attention. But if it were her on that dance floor, with the ability to just let everything go, she wouldn't be paying attention to a dancer either. Even if it was a damn good one.

The song finished and she went back to her position behind the bar, hazel eyes sparkling, dimpled grin displayed as she poured the drinks into the cocktail shaker, preparing to make another screaming orgasm.

And it hit her there and then, how much she loved this job, and the escapism it gave her. Often, Brooke found herself lost in the music, the beats thumping in her head long after she had left the club, only subsiding when her head hit the starchy white pillow and her eyes shut. Even then she would still dream about it: the polished bar with it's blue lights displaying the neatly-placed rows of bottles, the d.j spinning those songs that made her want to start dancing as soon as the first beat travelled to her ear drums.

* * *

"You're home late again. It's that secretary isn't it? I knew you wanted to screw her from the day you hired her."

"Peyton I told you I'm not cheating on you!"

"So what's the excuse this time? Car broke down? You had to cover for someone who was sick? They're not gonna work any more Lucas."

"I don't have to explain to you. I don't need a lecture after I've been at the office for ten hours!"

"Who asked you to be there for that long? I sure as hell didn't sign on as your wife for this!" Her blue eyes were widening now, the total opposite of his, which looked like they might close any second, the tiredness creeping in as he felt his anger start to boil over.

"I don't need this"

And then he slammed the black door behind him, reaching for the set of car keys in his pocket that would allow him to drive the silver Mercedes parked next to her red Audi. He wondered at what point he had become so obsessed with image, and working to enable him to have it. It wasn't that he hated his job, he certainly hadn't started off that way. But everyday spent working in that office with its beige couches and beige walls, accompanied by beige carpets and beige wood made him not want to be there. But it beat going home.

He turned the wheel sharply as the car travelled into the parking space a little too fast. It wasn't erratic driving, but he was hardly the safest person on the road. A quick click of a button and the car locked, beeping to tell him that the alarm was on as he made his way up the dark street to a club which signalled to him as an escape.

He loosened his tie upon entering the door, the bouncers giving each other looks as he passed. Not that he cared. Right now, all he wanted was a drink, and a big one at that.

People were oblivious to him. Not one person turned their head as he made his way to the bar, pushing passed sweaty bodies grinding up against each other, hardly the place for an office worker with his shirt still buttoned.

* * *

"Scotch on the rocks" he told the woman with the shiny brown hair and eyes to match.

"You're not going to say please?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her raspy voice.

"Scotch on the rocks please."

She poured the drink without saying another word, and did little but raise her eyebrow when he downed it and asked for another.

"You look like the kind of person that drinks scotch" she told him after a few minutes of him staring at her. It hadn't made her uncomfortable, far from it. She was used to male attention, especially from cute guys. But she hadn't seen many enter this club who were dressed like he was.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "You're a stereotype."

"You know nothing about me" he scoffed, swallowing an ice cube as she took the glass from under his palm pouring yet another measure of brown liquid into it.

"You're overworked, probably underpaid. You're miserable, obviously you're marriage isn't that good."

He raised his eye brow, wondering whether she would continue.

"Oh, and you like scotch."

He nodded, leaning over the bar so that he didn't have to shout quite so loud. "But for the record, I'm not underpaid. I have a Mercedes."

She gave a small smile, showing off a pair of dimples. "Who doesn't?"

Lucas shrugged. "And I don't like scotch."

She was about to ask him why he was drinking it, but decided against it, instead climbing onto the raised platform where a blonde girl kissed her on the cheek before laughing at something the brunette said. Lucas found himself wondering about her life, what her name was, why she seemed to think he was this 'stereotype'

But when some fast dance version of Poison's 'Sweet Cherry Pie' blasted over the speakers, Lucas was lost in the movements of the confident dancer, all thought of anything else cleared from his mind.

He found his eyes glued to her body as she ground against the blonde beside her, a few whoops coming from other guys in the crowd. He knew she was dancing for him, and she knew damn well that he was enjoying the show, more so when her ass started to shake faster and faster in the tight black jeans she was wearing. They were accompanied by a lilac spaghetti strapped camisole, showing her shoulders, but not too much of her chest. Classy rather than trashy.

The song ended, and she jumped down, much to Lucas' disappointment.

"looked like you were enjoying the show" she said, returning to her earlier position behind the silver bar, handing two opened beers to a guy who told her to keep the change. She did so, flashing him a smile as her eyes sparkled again.

"What makes you think that?"

"you can play coy if that's what you wanna do" she looked down at the bulge in his pants "but I know you did."

Instead of turning a crimson colour, Lucas refused to let embarrassment get the better of him, choosing to take a swig of the scotch that had started to loose all taste.

"So are you going to tell me your name pretty girl?" he asked, letting the cool liquid wash down his throat, now masking the burning sensation he had previously felt.

"Are you going to tell me yours?"

"Maybe"

"Well maybe if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." She flashed that dimpled smile at him once more before he told her.

"Lucas"

She nodded as if she couldn't care less, picking up an ice chip and placing it ever-so-slowly in her mouth, making sure that he could see her tongue twirl round it, flicking the tip harshly against the cold, rough frozen liquid.

"So are you going to tell me your name now?"

She shook her head, a grin on her face.

"That's not fair. You said if I told you mine, you'd tell me yours."

The brunette held up her finger, her head still shaking softly. "I said _maybe _I'd tell you."

She chose that moment to walk away, leaving him sat there with a glass in one hand, the other resting against his forehead as he watched her sway with every step until she was invisible in the huge crowd.

The other bartenders served him drinks, most of them sticking with the scotch, with the exception of one red haired girl, who seemed to think that he wanted a cocktail. He didn't really care at that moment, it was alcohol all the same.

Lucas couldn't remember what number drink by the time he saw her again, which, admittedly, was in a hazy blur, but still, he could tell it was her. He hadn't seen anyone dance quite like she did, with her hips in perfect time with the beat as it thumped over the speakers.

She returned once again to her position behind the bar, receiving a whisper from the red haired girl who was looking in Lucas' direction while talking._ Did everyone have to talk about him while he was there? They could at least wait until he had gone to the bathroom._

"How'd you know I was married?" he half-asked, half-slurred as the brunette snatched the glass from him quickly, this time not replacing it with another.

"Simple" she pointed to his left hand "The ring kinda gives it away."

He nodded, letting his finger linger over the plain gold band which suddenly seemed too tight.

"I'm Brooke"

And that was it. Right there and then, after just one glance he knew he had to see her again.

* * *

Please leave a review guys. Much appreciated xxx


	2. No Regrets

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, only the plotline.

**A/N- **A big thank you to those that reviewed last chapter,I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 2- No Regrets

They stumbled in through the door, his hands snaking around her hips, hers wrapping around his neck. Their breath mingled as their faces moved closer together, alcohol being the overpowering scent.

The two of them fell onto the bed, her on top of him, his view obscured by a hazy blur of brunette hair somewhere in the glazed picture. Her hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it at his head hit the pillow, causing him to groan as the starchy white surrounded him.

She wasted no time in throwing back the covers, the different sized decorative pillows being thrown without care onto the hardwood floor which seemed to be covered mostly by a large square plum-coloured rug.

"Nice apartment" he managed to slur, almost incomprehensively before his tired blue eyes shut, and she distanced herself from him as he started to snore quietly, his mouth open part way. She nodded, and drew the covers back over him, making a line on the smooth comforter by dragging her hand alongside his sleeping form, satisfied that there was enough division.

It was only after she had showered and changed into a comfortable pair of tracksuit bottoms and tank top that she laid herself on the bed, a reddish purplely coloured quilt draped over her.

She didn't shut her eyes, she preferred to watch Lucas sleep, wondering what it was that drove people like him to stay trapped in the life which made them so unhappy, so in need of an escape. He seemed like a decent enough guy, a little stressed maybe, but still decent.

He wasn't the first guy she'd met who had turned to the club in which she worked as an escape, and he certainly wouldn't be the last. But there just seemed to be something about him that made her want to know more, that made her want to understand.

And then she thought back to his wife, who would either be the type to be sat at home, worried out of her mind that something had happened to him, or that he had finally left her without warning. Or she'd be the type to not give a crap, focusing instead on either having an affair, or a drink. Brooke guessed the latter.

* * *

The rain was pounding against the glass windows when he woke, turning groggily in the bed, and coming face to face with a woman he only vaguely remembered. 

"Shh" she placed a finger lightly on his lips, feeling the stickiness of alcohol and saliva mixed together, not overly pleasant, but not entirely repulsive. "nothing happened before you start worrying that you cheated on your wife."

He let out a sigh of relief, a throbbing headache preventing him from thinking about much else. "How did I…"

"You were drunk. Almost passed out at the bar so I figured I should take you home." she smiled, showing him a pair of dimples that triggered a few flashbacks.

"_Are you going to dance for me again?"_

"_Do you want me to dance for you again?"_

_He shrugged, a grin forming on his face._

"_If you're going to act like you couldn't care either way, at least act well"_

"_Who says I'm acting?" he moved closer to her, practically out of his seat._

"_Please" she rolled her eyes "All the guys I know want me to dance"_

"_You're pretty cocky. That's not always an attractive quality you know"_

_She leant over the bar, revealing slightly more of her skin as she flashed him a dimpled smile. "Maybe not. But look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive."_

_He smiled nonchalantly, and moved closer still so that his blue eyes locked with her hazel ones. "I don't find you attractive."_

"_Liar"_

* * *

"You look like you're thinking" she told him, propping herself up on one elbow to get a closer look at the dishevelled blonde-haired guy in front of her. 

"I would be if I didn't have this headache" He brought his hand up to the side of his head, rubbing his temple roughly.

"Yeah well I don't do asprin, so you'll have to take a trip to the drug store on your way to work."

"Shit!" He jumped up, causing the bed to creak and Brooke to fall back onto her side, her arm in an awkward position underneath her.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

"Who's your boss?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"No." she stated "That's not how the rules of a conversation work. See, I ask you a question, and you should answer before asking me one."

"I need my clothes, I have to be at the office."

"If I give you your clothes will you answer my question?" She cocked her eyebrow, somewhat amused at the frantic state Lucas was in.

"Me." He shouted. "I'm my boss. Can I have my clothes now?"

Brooke climbed off the bed and made her way from the bedroom to another room, which Lucas assumed was the bathroom after hearing a fan start to whirl upon Brooke opening the door.

"Here" she handed him the pile of folded clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him put on his shirt.

"So if you're your own boss" she started, returning to her earlier position of laying on the bed, one arm propping up her body. "Why do you even care about being late? You can't fire yourself."

He ignored her question and carried on dressing hurriedly, oblivious to the smirk on her face.

"Well I guess it's a good job we didn't have sex."

He looked at her this time, his blue eyes narrowing as a smile played on her lips, those dimples that seemed to control him on display once again.

"And why's that?" Lucas asked, curious to know what she meant.

"I've hardly got a conversation out of you as it is. I bet you're even less talkative after a one night stand."

"I don't do one night stands" he informed her.

"Neither do I."

* * *

One single muffin was on his beige coloured desk when he finally made it to the office, set in its usual place, by the mouse mat, accompanied with a cardboard cup of strong black coffee, no sugar, just the way he liked it. Except, this morning, he didn't want the blueberry muffin that he had eaten everyday for the past six years. He fancied something different, anything but a blueberry muffin. And black coffee. Suddenly it didn't appeal so much with it's harsh, bitter aftertaste and teeth-staining skills. Lucas wanted to try hot chocolate, or herbal tea. _Okay, maybe not herbal tea, but the point was, he wanted something out of the ordinary. For him anyway._

He figured he should call Peyton, at least tell her that he was at the office, and not lying in gutter somewhere, dead to the world. But he didn't want to. It was the first time he realised how much he had grown to dislike the woman he once loved more than anyone.

He'd tried to brush it off for months, choosing to believe that all married couples went through this stage at some point. But he knew that he had fallen out of love with her long ago, and that he didn't have the desire to try hard to make things between them work.

She hadn't done anything wrong, at least, not that he knew of. She hadn't cheated on him, she hadn't become an alcoholic or drug addict, although, he wouldn't have blamed her if she had.

It was just the little things, like the way she curled her nose up if he wanted to play basketball with his Brother down at a little place called the river court, that angered him. Previously, her whining about her split ends, or broken nails had been bearable, cute even. But every time she so much as inspected her nails, Lucas could feel himself becoming more and more frustrated, worried that he might one day snap, and do something he regretted.

Lucas wondered if that day had already come, and that in fact, he had snapped, and turned to Brooke, even though he knew nothing about her. But he didn't regret a thing.

* * *

Hips swaying, bodies grinding to the loud music as drinks were poured. The usual scene in Club Loca y Divertido, Spanish for 'crazy and fun' And Brooke loved it. Salsa night was her favourite night of the week, the one night where she could dance freely without having to return to the bar every couple songs to serve drinks. Lucas dropped the car keys onto the side table as he entered the large hallway, the huge sound of emptiness greeting him like a cheer when he shut the door behind him. 

"Peyton?"

No reply

"Peyton are you home?"

No reply.

He shrugged to himself, heading upstairs for a shower, contemplating whether to ring his wife, or just wait until she returned. Their earlier phone conversation had resulted in yet another argument, this time with her ending it by slamming the phone down, leaving nothing but a dazed Lucas to try and comprehend what she had just said. '_I'm over this'_

There was still no sign of her when he emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. There was no note left anywhere, no car or house keys on the hook, indicating that she would have some idea of where she was going. A bar probably. After all, that's where he was heading.

* * *

His eyes searched for her as soon as he entered the building, identifying her on a raised platform above a sea of sweaty bodies grinding to salsa music. His breath hitched in his throat as shebacked up against a wall, the red dress she was wearing creeping higher up her leg as her hips swayed from side to side in perfect timing. 

Her eyeliner was smudged, he could tell as he made his way nearer to where she was dancing, a beaming dimpled smile on her face. All thought of alcohol strayed from his head as he continued to watch, choosing to stand by the bar, rather than take a seat like he had done the previous night.

Only a desperate need for the bathroom made him move from the position where he had been almost rooted, a need that he wished he hadn't had as he returned, and saw that she had left, the blonde girl from the night before in her place.

"Couldn't keep away huh?" a raspy voice echoed through his eardrums, creating a small smile on his face as he turned around, the heat radiating off the brunette standing before him.

"I wouldn't say that." He tried to play along with her game, finding it increasingly harder not to think about what she would be like in bed. Or naked. Or both.

"So you came for the scotch you don't even like?" she questioned.

"Who said I don't like scotch?"

"You did. Right before you told me that you didn't find me attractive."

Lucas nodded, smiling. "I remember."

"Ready to admit you were lying yet?"

He shook his head. "Maybe I'll admit it when you tell me something about you."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"

"I never said I did."

"So why did you take me back to your apartment? If you didn't care, you'd have just left me."

"So maybe I do care."

He watched her walk away, amazed at her ability to have him wondering more about her after every word she said. She was mysterious, confident, sexy. She was different, and he liked that. But there had to be more about her. And he had to know.

* * *

Betcha thought they were going to get it on...

Please review guys xxx


	3. Pure Addiction

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, or the song featured.

**A/N- **A big, big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, seriously, you guys are awesome. Keep them coming :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 3- Pure Addiction 

_Night swimming, beach walking, always silent, never talking. Then you call my name, and I know inside I love you._

"Lucas" He removed his head from its comfortable resting position on his hands, upon feeling someone shaking him awake, interrupting him from a dream about a certain brunette dancer.

"Sorry" he mumbled, trying to get the thoughts of her out of his head so he was able to concentrate on what his wife was saying.

"I'm going to stay with Susie for a couple days, you know, have a girly weekend shopping and pampering."

"Susie?"

"You know, the blonde woman who's married to Mike. Susie Westridge."

Lucas nodded, although he had no idea of who this Susie was. "You're going now?" he asked, noticing the bags beside her feet.

She nodded "Thought I'd get there before rush hour."

He nodded again, his heavy eyes threatening to shut. She leaned in to kiss him, receiving only a brief peck on her lips before he pulled away, forcing a smile.

"I'll call you when I get there."

He nodded again, the fake smile still making a presence on his face. But it soon vanished as Peyton walked out of the door, leaving Lucas to rest his head again on his arms, shutting his eyes as the laptop in front of him switched screensavers.

* * *

It was barely nine before he made his way to the club again, a need for both alcohol and Brooke taking over his thoughts. He tried to focus on the road as he was driving, but his mind wandered too many times to count. He thought about what Brooke would be doing at this moment, what she would be wearing, what song she'd be dancing too. He wondered whether she would have that captivating dimpled smile on her face, accompanied by twinkling hazel eyes like he had seen for the past few nights.

And he continued to wonder about her when he couldn't spot her among the bar staff. Not one to give up instantly, Lucas made his way towards the edge of the club, the shiny metal of the bar actually hurting his eyes. It never hurt his eyes when Brooke was behind it.

"What can I get you sir?"

Lucas contemplated his choice of drinks. The scotch was screaming his name again. But then, it did every night. He wasn't going to give in. he was going to stay sober.

"Scotch please"

_Okay, so he'd given in. But he was only going to have one. Or maybe two. Three if Brooke hadn't arrived by the time he'd finished that glass._

"Is Brooke working tonight?"

The bartender shook his head. "Night off"

"Why?"

The bartender laughed. This guy couldn't be serious. "Because if anyone deserves a night off around here, it should be her."

"She work a lot?"

"You're not one of her doctors are you?" the man half-laughed, a mix of worry and fake happiness on his face.

"No"

Lucas stared into the glass, swirling the ice cubs round until they melted, forming a cooler, easier to drink, brown liquid. How many doctors did Brooke have? And why?

"She see a lot of doctors?" Lucas asked, trying not to seem too interested.

"I don't know. She doesn't like to dwell on things. Gets on with life you know. You gotta admire the girl."

There was no doubt about it, that Lucas admired Brooke. But now he couldn't help but wonder even more about her. But maybe she wanted him to wonder about her. Nobody could be that seductive without trying. She had to have some kind of motive.

And that's when he spotted her, long jeans covering her legs, red silk top with barely-there straps teamed with black peep toes, her hair loose and wavy. Effortlessly sexy. And captivating. And seductive.

Her hips even swayed in time to the music when she walked, turning heads as she made her way to the bar. No, not to the bar. To him.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

Lucas smiled a little and raised his eyebrow, holding her gaze as he swallowed the liquid. Only one scotch. He'd done well.

"Hey Brandon" she greeted the bar tender with a peck on the cheek, actually making Lucas jealous. He wanted a kiss on the cheek. Hell, he wanted more than a kiss on the cheek.

"What'll it be Brooke?"

"Just an orange juice please"

Lucas frowned as she sipped on the orange liquid, twirling the straw around her fingers.

"Why the frown?" Brooke asked

"Why the drink?"

"Because I'm thirsty"

"You're drinking orange juice"

"Jeez, thanks for telling me that. I don't think I'd have noticed otherwise" She rolled her hazel eyes at him and sipped on the straw again, shaking the glass lightly so that the ice cubes fell to one side.

"It's just, an interesting girl like you, drinking a plain drink like that, it doesn't seem right."

"So what would you rather I drink?" she asked him. "Something I don't like, like you?"

"Why would you want to drink me?"

"I meant the scotch genius"

"This flirting's making my head hurt" Lucas said as Brooke finished the orange juice, adjusting the strap on her top.

"Your cologne is making my head hurt"

"You're saying it's too much?"

Brooke shrugged.

"You must know what you mean."

"Ya know what, I like this song, and I'm going to dance, so have a nice night Mr Scott."

She hopped off the bar stool, loosing herself in the crowd as Lucas' mouth crept into a smile.

* * *

He spotted her again later, the eyeliner smudged once more as her hands grazed her own hips, the beat thumping over the large speakers as people packed closer together, sweaty bodies colliding, relationships forming.

Drink wasn't appealing so much to him now, not nearly as much as the brunette girl on the dance floor, who seemed so _in touch _with the music, so lost in her world. And he liked that.

"You're a good dancer" Lucas' own hips stated to sway as Brooke moved closer to him, the heat radiating off of her body making him even hotter.

"I know"

"You're not very modest."

"What's the point?" His eyes lit up as hers sparkled, his lips trembling as she pushed her hips up against his. "I know I'm good"

And that's when her dimpled smile emerged for the first time that night, a smile creeping across Lucas's lips too, as he let one arm rest on her hip.

Brooke reached for his other arm, bringing it with her to rest on the small of her back as she slung one of her own arms casually over his shoulder, Lucas' eyes glazing over as he revelled in the moment of her skin touching his, the most contact he'd had in months. And now, he remembered how good it felt.

"I think you like my cologne" he whispered to her coarsely as her head moved closer and closer to his neck, her soft hair tickling his skin.

"I think you like my flirting" Her raspy voice in his ear was enough to drive him crazy, making him grind his hips against her just that little bit harder. Brooke bit her lip as she realised he'd just lost himself entirely in the moment they were having, one of lust and passion and desire.

* * *

"So can I get you a more interesting drink?" Lucas asked as the song finished and people seemed to spread out a little more, some taking trips to the bathroom, some taking trips to the bar, some juts staying put.

Brooke shook her head. "I'll have an orange juice."

"You know, you're very mysterious" Lucas told Brooke as he sipped on yet another scotch. "Isn't there anything about yourself you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, a smile creeping across her face. "I find other people more interesting."

"I work in an office. A company that I've built up myself over the past five years. My office is beige. I mean, totally beige. Beige walls, beige carpet, beige coloured desk. Every day for the past five years, I've had a blueberry muffin and a cup of strong black coffee delivered to my desk. And I don't even like them that much." Lucas swigged the last of his scotch, watching as Brooke crossed one leg over the other. "Tell me what you find interesting about that."

"You still eat the muffin and drink the coffee, even though you don't like it. You drink scotch even though you don't like it. You go to work even though you don't like it. And you're still married, if I'm not mistaken, eventhough you don't like it."

Lucas nodded, his eyes trying to search Brooke's to work out what she was hinting at.

"Do you have an explanation as to why you do all of that stuff?"

He shook his head, never having realised that he was so transparent.

"You're scared."

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Brooke place the glass down on the bar without it making a sound. She ran a hand through her hair, moving the loose strands away from her face as her lips formed her next words.

"Tell me a secret."

"A secret?"

"Something that you've not told anyone, something that you don't want to tell anyone."

_I think I'm falling in love with a girl I only met a couple days ago._

"I don't have any secrets."

Brooke nodded and got up from her seat, as Lucas just watched her walk away, calling back over her shoulder "Everybody has secrets."

_Day dreaming, chain smoking, always laughing, always joking. I remain the same, did I tell you that I love you?

* * *

_

You like?... 


	4. Only One

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree Hill, or the characters. I'd be very very rich if I did.

**A/N- **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.I didn't get quite so many, so maybe you'll make it up to me this chapter? Hope you enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 4- Only One

Her pale lips lingered on his, their bodies pushed close together on the bed. But yet, she couldn't bring herself to kiss him, to kiss a man other than her husband. And right now, she felt dirty, cheap. She was cheating on the man she loved with someone who meant nothing to her. But she knew he'd fallen out of love with her a long time ago, and that there was nothing left for them to try and save.

It was no longer a marriage. They just shared the same house, same bed. Never, back in high school, would Peyton have thought that this was how their relationship would have turned out. Him seeking solace in a bar, her seeking solace in another man. She knew where he went. Okay, so maybe she didn't know the exact bar, but the smell of whisky on his breath when he got home was enough indication that he hadn't been at the office.

Perhaps he'd been cheating on her too, she was hardly the easiest person to live with. But she did love him, and all she wanted was for him to love her back. Maybe it was a lost cause, and this life was easier: one of lies and sneaking around. It beat being home.

* * *

Brooke swallowed the pills without a second glance in the mirror. It was a routine she'd lone been accustomed to now, even if it ached her everyday to do it. She knew those pills were her life line.

And then she thought back to Lucas, the guy she'd been so used to seeing now. And she wondered whether he knew, whether he'd seen through it. Obviously she was happy, there was no denying that. But at the back of her mind, she was always telling herself to live each day as if it were her last. It could be.

She hadn't been this intrigued by a guy before, and she knew it was wrong, especially with the fact that he was married. But he didn't seem to be happy, and if she could relieve him of that depression from time to time, then surely it was better than ignoring his presence.

Brooke had actually started to wonder now, whether he would be at the club tonight, waiting for her as he had the night before. She loved to dance at the best of times, but now, knowing that he was watching her every move made it all that more exciting. Besides, he could dance well too. And watching him in that shirt while everyone else around them was in casual clothing was somewhat of a turn on. She liked that he was different, and that he was interested in her. Brooke could be interesting, and she knew how to make him want to know more.

All through high school, she'd been the girl that everyone wanted to be with. She'd been head cheerleader, social chair, object of almost every guy's affections. But that wasn't her passion. It was dance. And every night after practise, she'd make her way in the powder blue beetle her absentee parents gave her, to the dance studio. That's where she let everything go. Nothing mattered once she hit that dance floor: the drama of dating, the pressure of being the person everyone knew and wanted to be, and the fact that her parents weren't around.

But in sophomore year at high school, her dad's company went bust, and he couldn't afford to pay for her dance class. So she quit, and she regretted every minute of it. She'd lie in bed, and look at the leg warmers she had in almost every colour and cry, because that's what dancing meant to her.

Winning that college scholarship meant everything, because going to Julliard was the best three years of her life. And that got her the job where she worked now. So what if people saw her as just a barmaid? Brooke could dance to the music she loved while getting paid. And if that wasn't her dream job, she had no idea of what was.

Every night she had off work made miss the place. And she wondered, that if one day she didn't wake up, she would still remember that place with its heavy beats and shiny metal bar. She wondered if she would still remember Lucas in her dreams, or whether she'd be able to look down on him from her place in the sky, and see him sitting with that familiar glass of scotch in his hand while he watched someone else dance, loving it just as much as she did.

* * *

His fingers scanned the address book and not one name was Susie Westridge. Lucas didn't even know why he was mad. So Peyton had lied to him, it wasn't like he wasn't doing the same thing.

Maybe his lying was worse, because as well as lying to Peyton, he'd done it to himself too. He tried to tell himself that he was still in love with Peyton, that he still wanted to spend time together. But the truth was, he was falling in love, not with her, but with a beautiful dancer he'd only known for a few days.

Brooke was all he could think about, and yet, he knew nothing about her. She knew everything about him that he didn't want to admit, but surprisingly, he liked that. It made him feel more confident, like he had something to loose. But he wasn't going to loose it. Not now.

* * *

She was there by the time he'd showered and driven to the club, his Mercedes parked haphazardly in the parking lot once again. And just as that smile appeared on her face, as too, did one on Lucas', his blue eyes finding a path to the bar where she stood, glass at the ready, scotch on the counter.

"You're expecting me now huh?" He sat down in front of her, receiving a shrug but she couldn't hide that smile from him, and she didn't want to.

"You've been requesting the same drink the past four nights. You've sat in the same place and you've arrived at the same time."

"And?"

"And" she leant a little closer handing him the scotch. "You want to talk to me."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's not good to be big headed?" Lucas asked, swirling the brown liquid around in the glass, yet never drinking it. Staring at it while the words he spoke to Brooke came out of his mouth seemed to give him confidence.

"My parents didn't teach me much." She told him, a smirk across her face as she watched him stare into his drink. "But I did learn something from them."

"And what's that?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes finally locking with her hazel ones as he gave her a small smile, waiting for her answer.

"That you should get what you want."

"What is it you want?" He moved closer still, close enough so that he knew she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke.

"I want to dance." Brooke told him, snapping up from her position, placing the bottle of scotch back in it's place among the large assortment of other liquor, creating an interesting display behind the shiny metal bar. "With you"

Lucas let a smile break out across his face as the woman that intrigued him so much finally admitted that she wanted to know him more.

"If I do this for you." he started, but stopped when he saw Brooke roll her eyes.

"Please" she lowered her voice so that the main raspy tones rang through his ears. "You know you want to dance with me."

"If I do this for you" he started again, giving her a knowing smile "I want you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to tell me about yourself. I want _you_ to tell _me _a secret."

"You got a deal" She held out her hand, and he took it, tracing his fingers along her life line. His voice hitched in his throat as he felt shivers go down his spine, shivers that he hadn't felt in so long. A feeling that he missed.

"Deal"

She let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor, almost the same place where they'd been last time. It was hotter there, people seemed to pack together more tightly as the music blared out across the club. And when Lucas snaked his hands around Brooke's waist, with hers draped casually over his shoulder, it got even hotter.

She turned around this time, allowing Lucas to rest his hands on her hips, at the spot just where a little skin was showing, but enough to cause her senses to go into overdrive, especially when all she could do was feel the beat of the music and his hands on her, her own breathing becoming heightened and increasingly ragged.

Lucas moved closer, just so that the silky material of her skirt was brushing against his legs, lightly at first, but harder as she ground into him, her ass creating friction which proved to be almost to much, especially when Brooke turned her head around so he could see her eyes sparkling, letting him know just how much she was enjoying it.

* * *

The song ended and Brooke turned back around again, making sure that her body was close enough to Lucas' so that she could feel the heat radiating off him as she let out a shaky, uneven breath. A breath which he'd taken out of her.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Brooke told him, their foreheads inching closer and closer by the second.

"Just pretty good?"

"Well you don't want to get too big headed now do you?" She cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow at him, her lips curving into a dimpled smile. "It's not an attractive quality."

He half expected her to choose this moment to walk away, she had a habit of doing that, letting him wonder more about her. But she didn't, she stayed exactly where she was, hardly batting an eyelid when he said horsely

"So now it's your turn to do something for me."

Brooke led Lucas back to the bar, the place where they were always so comfortable talking to each other, yet the huge expanse of metal could still act as a barrier, giving them both something to hide behind if they needed to.

"Pick a question wisely" she told him with a smirk. "You only get one."

Only one question, and there was so much he wanted to know. He only knew her by her first name, but then, she only knew him by his first name. He wanted to know why she was so mysterious, and why she could make him powerless. Then Lucas cast his mind back to what Brandon had said the previous night, about him being one of her doctors. But he had only one question. Only one sentence he could ask to try and figure her out.

"Tell me a secret."

"I don't…." she started to tell him, but he cut her off, a smirk now forming on his own face, the blue in his eyes becoming brighter, more intense.

"Everyone has secrets."

* * *

Reviews very much appreciated, thanks guys xxx 


	5. No Time

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree Hill, I don't own Brooke, or Lucas, but I own this story. So I guess that at least counts for something.

**A/N- **Thank you for the reviews you guys :) I appologise if there are a few errors in this, but I've been checking it over with a hang over, so that probbaly wasn't the best idea. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review at the end. xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

No Time

Her words left him reeling, blinking like a rabbit caught in head lights, not knowing which way to run, or even, to run at all. The smile was still playing on her lips, throughout everything she had told him, it hadn't faltered, not even once.

"You….you have cancer" He repeated, almost as if trying to make it go away by saying the words, though he knew it couldn't. He hoped she'd crack up laughing now, tell him that it was all a joke, how she'd fooled him, worried him. Maybe she'd offer him a scotch, tell him she was sorry for joking around. But she didn't.

Her arm was still slung loosely over his shoulder, the same position that it had been for most of the night. Except now it hung there with caution, and he hoped she wouldn't take it away. He needed to feel her now, touch her lips one more time, hear her raspy voice poking fun at him, or flirting dangerously in front of Brandon.

When she said she'd give him a two for one deal, Lucas' smile had been wider than ever, his blue eyes twinkling as Brooke whispered hoarsely in his ear

"I want you"

Their lips locked, her tongue tracing his lips before he allowed it to enter his mouth fully, meeting his own. All through this he'd known that dimpled smile was on her face, he could feel it. Her body was practically on top of his now, one of his legs slightly in front of the other, leaving a gap for her small body to push up against his, the heat radiating around them.

Only now Lucas felt cold, still trying to comprehend her words.

"How long?"

She shook her head and shrugged, her voice a lot tinier than he'd ever heard it. "I don't know"

"How long?" he repeated again, a little angrier this time. He wasn't angry at her, he had no right to be. He was angry at Peyton because she'd lied to him, he was angry at himself for staying trapped in a marriage that he hated for so long, and he was angry at God, because the one thing he wanted most was being taken from him. And he could do nothing about it.

"A few months" she told him, her hazel eyes searching his. Her arm had fallen from his shoulders now, it hung loosely by her side as she tried to press his body into hers.

"I'm not loosing you"

* * *

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her away from the dance floor, away from the loud beats of music drowning out their conversation, away from fun. They stood, a little outside of the club, in an alleyway, not one of those seedy ones you see in movies, where it looks like someone could get shot, but an alley which was lit well enough, but quiet so they could talk.

"Lucas lets not do this here" She told him, practically begging, he'd never seen her like this before and it scared him. He didn't know how to act, what to say. He was all so used to it being flirty and light-hearted, and now, he was overwhelmed by too many different feelings.

"Tell me everything"

It was as if he'd ignored her completely, focused on what he wanted to know, not what she'd wanted to tell. He was in control now.

She shrugged again, not blinking back tears like he might have expected, but she watched him, waited.

"God damnit Brooke!" His hand slammed against the wall, pain searing through it as it started to bleed. But he didn't care right now, it didn't matter.

"What do you want me to say Lucas?" She raised her voice now to match his as he brought his hand to his chest, as if cradling it.

"_And your secret?" She asked him, that eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly as he smirked at her, proud that he'd gotten her to admit something about herself._

"_We didn't agree that I had to tell you anything."_

"_You tell me this secret, and I'll give you a two for one special."_

"_Two for one?"_

"_Two secrets instead of just that one."_

_But she didn't give him time to tell her anything before her lips encased his, his blue eyes still open from shock. Sure she'd admitted that she wanted him, but he hadn't expected her to act on it. Flirting was what Brooke seemed to do best, and that's how Lucas thought it would stay._

_But as soon as her tongue reached his lips, his eyes closed involuntarily as his mouth opened a little wider, answering the question her tongue had asked. His hands were tangling in her hair now, the formally sleek brown mane twisted and untidy-looking beneath his hands. She didn't care._

_Lucas was the first to break away, looking straight into Brooke's eyes as she opened them, ready to tell her something about him. He didn't get the chance though, as her arm stayed around his shoulder, the position they had been previously dancing in._

"_I have cancer"_

* * *

"A few months isn't enough time for me to get a divorce" Lucas told Brooke, his voice quieter now, contemplating what he was going to do.

"Lucas I'm not asking you to…."

"I don't want her Brooke." his hands reached up to her face, the good one outlining the shape of her eyes, her nose, her lips. "I want you."

And then they were running, running where she didn't know. He didn't know. But Brooke followed him, her hand still clutching his tightly as the stores became a blur in the corner of her eye. They seemed to be heading somewhere, like he had a route planned in his head for such an event. But truth be told, he just had no idea what to do. Running seemed the easiest option.

"Lucas where are we going?" Brooke finally managed to get out, as his pace seemed to slow, his heart hammering in his ears as he tried to block everything out. It was swirling in his head now, all of the words she'd ever spoken to him, the words that had meant anything and everything.

"I don't know Brooke okay" His voice was close to cracking, she could tell. And then it crossed her mind, that maybe she shouldn't have told him, maybe she shouldn't have let herself get this close. But she'd wanted to. She'd wanted to feel him against her, not just dancing, but perhaps in a bed somewhere, underneath the stars, in her drop top Mercedes.

It had all sounded so perfect in her head, and of course, in the back of her mind, she'd expected some reaction like this, she'd known he's be upset, angry, confused. But she'd ignored that, focused on what she'd wanted to do for once. And it felt good, to know that she didn't have to keep anything to herself any more. No not good, it felt like a release, that the breath she'd been holding in for so long had finally been let out.

He fell against the wall, bringing his hand up to his head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Stay with me" Brooke told him, bringing his hand away from his head so that she could hold it against her chest. "Tonight, stay with me."

He wasn't stupid, he knew they were going to make love. He knew he was going to cheat on Peyton, but that didn't matter. He needed Brooke now.

* * *

By the time she had unlocked the door of her apartment, Brooke's arms were wrapped fully around Lucas' neck, pulling him further into her as he kicked the door closed behind them. They had made it as far as the couch before Lucas removed Brooke's shirt, tossing it haphazardly on the floor. He didn't have time to place it neatly anywhere. Time wasn't something they had much of.

Her red bra drew him to her, his chest heaving with every breath as her hands snaked to the front of his shirt, her fingers swiftly undoing the buttons. His shirt too, was flung somewhere across the room, perhaps landing on the floor, perhaps on a door handle. They didn't bother to stop and check.

His eyes were closed when Brooke looked at him, a sign that he was definitely enjoying this, but she had to wonder, was he rushing too much? Sure they didn't have _that much _time, but she didn't want this experience to be hasty, rushed. She wanted to enjoy every minute.

"Lucas" she said softly, his eyes opening immediately. "Just go steady"

His hands stopped fumbling for her bra clasp, and instead, found their way to her neck, stroking the skin softly as he inched forward to kiss her sweet lips once again, loving the taste of the strawberry lip gloss.

* * *

They lay there, between the crisp white sheets acting as some kind of a barrier from the outside world, a world where she could be taken from him any day. Her breathing was even, he knew, because he'd done nothing but check to make sure that she was still inhaling, and the her chest was moving up and down. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair tickling him a little, but he didn't mind, not if it meant he could just lay there with her, her lips curved into a small smile as she slept.

"You don't have to watch me ya know" Her eyes weren't open, and Lucas had had no idea that Brooke was even awake, but her smile was wider now, her dimples showing, and he could imagine those hazel eyes twinkling under the lids.

"Kinda makes me feel a little weird" She giggled and opened her eyes to look at him, and sure enough, they were twinkling.

"Sorry" he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, even though there were lines across his forehead, and Brooke knew he wasn't relaxed.

She reached up and traced the lines until they went away, her finger leaving his skin tingling. "You're brooding."

"I was thinking"

"I'm gonna call you Broody" Brooke nodded to herself, as if pleased with what she'd decided.

"Broody?"

"Because you brood so much" she explained. "Besides, you look like you've never had a nickname before."

"How can you tell that just from looking at me?"

"You're easy to figure out"

It amazed, him, how even though they were now in bed, the barriers which had previously been between them now completely broken, she was still able to come out with lines that made him want her even more.

And that was dangerous, because now he had something to loose. He could give his whole heart to this girl, even though he hardly knew anything about her. And if he did that, if he gave his heart, he knew he wouldn't get it back.

* * *

Please please review xxx


	6. Wanting You

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the show or the characters. only this story...

**A/N- **Sorry for the time it's taken me to get this chapter up, but hey, it's the summer break now, so chapters should be coming more frequently, on both stories I have. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really_really _appreciate them. keep 'em coming guys :) Enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 6- Wanting You

The bed sheets were a little dishevelled to say the least when Brooke woke from her sleep. She expected Lucas' warm body to be lying next to hers, at least one arm round her, preferably two. But when she felt the rush of air against her side, she knew he wasn't there.

Her stomach seemed to sink when she looked up and noticed that his clothes were no longer strewn across the floor, creating some kind of fashionable look across her wooden floors.

So he'd realised that cheating on his wife was a mistake and he felt guilty. But what kind of an excuse was that to leave her there, without so much as a note or even a kiss goodbye? Maybe it was the whole cancer thing that had scared him off, made him run.

Brooke groaned a little and laid her head back down onto the pillow, closing her eyes tightly shut and hoping that when she opened them again, Lucas would be lying next to her, that silly squint on his face as he looked at her.

* * *

He made it to the office in enough time, his hair was unstyled, his clothes creased, but at least those creases reminded him of Brooke and the night that they'd shared. Sure enough, that symbolic cup of coffee and blueberry muffin were placed knowingly by his mouse mat, a small paper napkin accompanying them.

"Good morning Mr Scott" He nodded to his secretary the same way he had done for the past few years. He wondered when it was that he'd stopped officially communicating with his staff, instead offering them a nod or a shake of his head as a response. Some would call it rude, but they all knew he had other things on his mind. Lucas wasn't a hard guy to read.

He wondered if leaving the note by the fridge was a good idea. Maybe he should have woken her, told her that he had to be at the office. But Brooke had looked so peaceful sleeping there, he hadn't had the heart to wake her.

Lucas was trying desperately not to think about what she'd told him last night, but the words 'I have cancer' played in his head like a record on repeat, a record that he couldn't turn off, no matter how hard he tried.

He also hadn't imagined feeling this guilty about what he'd done to Peyton. Lucas knew she was probably in a hotel room somewhere, doing the exact same thing he had. Except maybe she wasn't feeling guilty, maybe she was just focusing on what she wanted. Lucas didn't blame her.

* * *

He was waiting for her at the bar by the time she'd arrived for work, wearing a short brown skirt that seemed to have a lot of material for its length, perhaps enabling her to twirl around with the material flowing out around her. Brooke had teamed it with a light pink camisole, silky, as the red one the other night had been.

That smile was playing across her lips when she saw him, her hazel eyes gleaming. It was like she oozed radiance, warmth, beauty. And she had Lucas captivated ever since he set eyes on her. He knew that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Couldn't get enough huh?" she whispered into his ear, dangerously close to Brandon who was watching the two of them from his position behind the bar. She kept her head close to his as she felt his breath burn against her neck.

"I couldn't ever get enough of that"

She snapped up, smiling at him, but walked behind the bar to the other end, leaving Lucas sat there, no scotch in hand, just simply watching her. Did she always have a plan to leave him hanging when he'd just admitted something to her? Or maybe she was just playing it cool in front of Brandon. Either way, it made him want her even more.

"Scotch please" Lucas told Brandon, nodding when he asked whether Lucas wanted ice.

"So what's happening with you and Brooke?" Brandon asked, eyeing the blonde man in front of him.

Lucas shrugged. He didn't actually know what was going on. They weren't dating, they weren't together. Maybe it was juts a one night stand.

"Just hanging out"

Brandon nodded, but Lucas got the impression that he didn't believe him. Mind you, why should he?

"Just hanging out huh?"

Lucas nodded

"Well be careful with her."

"Hope you guys aren't talking about me" Brooke bounced over, that cheery smile on her lips as she tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"So what if we were?" Lucas smirked.

"Well broody boy" Brooke raised her eyebrows, her signature expression. "It'd better be all good."

* * *

Dance with me" Brooke whispered sexily in Lucas' ear when Brandon wasn't looking. She led him once again, to the middle of the dance floor, the crowd whirling around them as the beats started to thump in Lucas' chest. He savoured this feeling.

"So Brandon's kinda…"

"Overprotective? Nosy?" Brooke offered, chuckling a little.

"Just a bit"

"He's just looking out for me."

"So he knows about the cancer?" Lucas asked, which was met by a shrug from Brooke.

"I never actually told him, but I think he's guessed."

"I'd have never……"

"I know" Brooke cut in, pushing her body into Lucas further as she began to grind. He felt himself become hotter at Brooke's touch and tried his best to stifle a moan.

"So why tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be here one day and have to find out from someone else."

"Ya know…." Lucas moved closer, letting his hands guide Brooke's hips from side to side. "You know how to keep a guy guessing."

"That's what it's all about though isn't it?"

"What?"

"Surprises. That's what life is about. If there's no surprises, then what's the point?"

Lucas looked at Brooke confused. She was the only person he'd ever met who could dance like this while having a serious conversation. Her eyeliner wasn't smudged tonight, it was the first time he'd seen her like that. There seemed something different about her tonight, something more open.

"So are you staying with me again tonight?" She asked, that trademark eyebrow raise back again.

Lucas shook his head slowly. "I think I should go home."

"Now?"

"No, but later, I don't think we should….you know….."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could do anything right now." Brooke started, leading him to some area of the club he'd never been before. It had couches and soft lighting. The music wasn't quite so loud, and the place wasn't as crowded. But he knew he'd have to admit things to her now. Things that he was trying to tell himself he didn't feel.

* * *

They sat down, Brooke starting her question again.

"If you could do anything right now, what would it be?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, what would you do?"

"You're taking the focus off you" Brooke stated.

"Well why does it have to be on me?" Lucas' voice echoed through Brooke's ears, his loud, serious shouting tone making her want to shout back.

"Because then it would be on me!" She was shouting too now, oblivious to the fact that she was supposed to be working, and not 'fraternising with the customers'

"What's so wrong with that?" His voice was getting even louder now, his fists clenched beside him.

"Because then I'd have to admit stuff that I don't want to."

"Like what?" His expression softened a little, his eyes begging her to tell him. He hated being made to tell her things that he didn't even want to believe himself, and here she was, not telling him anything about her. It wasn't fair.

"Like I want you"

He sat there, in some sort of dazed confusion, working out silently in his head what he should say, or what he should do. He had no idea.

"I….I think I should probably go"

Lucas stood up beside Brooke, not wanting to look down at her, not wanting to meet her gaze. Because if he did, then it would make things a whole lot harder, and it was going to be hard enough as it was.

He didn't really expect her to tell him to stay, to tell him that she was joking, laugh it off. But still, Lucas was disappointed when she let him walk away without so much as saying goodbye. He told himself he wasn't going back, that he wasn't going to get close to Brooke again. It would hurt all three of them: himself, Brooke and Peyton.

_Peyton. _he hadn't so much as even phoned her. And now he was getting too close to someone he'd barely known for a week. Things just weren't supposed to happen like that. Brooke was a whim, an infatuation, something that made him happy again. He was done with that now, done with being selfish, with cheating on Peyton. That's what he told himself.

But Lucas knew he'd be back. It wouldn't take long.

* * *

Please review xxx


	7. Can't Stop

**Author-** Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the charactersor the show, only this story. But I'd like to own something like One Tree Hill, it might benefit my bank balance.

**A/N- **I'd like (and need) to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Hmm... I don't really like to advertise, but my other current story 'life is what you make it' hasn't been getting much feedback lately, and it's kinda at a crucial point, so maybe you guys could let me know what you think?...

Anyway, without any further ado...**

* * *

**

Just Watch Her Move

Chapter 7- Can't Stop

For a whole two weeks, Lucas hadn't visited the bar. He hadn't spoken to Brooke, he hadn't so much as seen her. But he'd thought about her, and it was almost killing him not being able to go there.

Peyton had come home, and Lucas had realised that they had to try and save what they had, that they had to work hard, together, to keep their marriage alive. She'd nodded, told him that she agreed and that she was sorry. Lucas didn't tell her about Brooke.

But they had another argument. Lucas had been working late again, it was the only thing that managed to take his mind off Brooke for a little while. She'd stormed out, told him to go whatever the hell he wanted, because she didn't care anymore. Lucas knew she was just angry. So was he. But it didn't stop him heading to that bar once again.

"Scotch on the rocks" he didn't bother with a please, or even eye contact. He was looking for someone in particular, the brunette girl his heart was with, the one who had that captivating smile and the sparkling eyes. Brooke.

The drink was gone within a few seconds, his hand holding out the glass towards the barmaid who rolled her eyes at him and refilled his drink, shooting daggers at Lucas who now really didn't care.

His eyes scanned the dance floor, all of the podiums, the little seated area where they'd talked the other week. And he still couldn't see her.

"She's not here." Lucas heard Brandon's voice in his ear while he quickly whirled round to talk to him.

"Is she coming later?"

Brandon shook his head. "She's in hospital Lucas."

That was it, he left that glass on the shiny metal surface, accompanied by enough money to cover a whole bottle of scotch, let alone the two glasses he'd asked for.

His car didn't seem to go fast enough any more, not as fast as he needed to get to that hospital. Had it not been for the denying of his real feelings, Lucas knew he would have spent the past fortnight with Brooke, and he would have learned more about her. He'd have made sure of that.

* * *

"Which room is Brooke in?" Lucas shouted at the receptionist who looked both confused and angry.

"First of all Sir" She made sure the last word sounded as sarcastic as possible before continuing. "You have to sign a form before you can visit the patients. Second of all, a surname might help, there are a lot of Brooke's in the world."

"I don't know okay!" He was shouting now, his hands rubbing the back of his neck roughly. "I don't know her surname she never told me!"

His tone was attracting a lot of attention from other people sat in the reception, and was also angering the receptionist further.

"She had dark shiny hair, kind of red tint to it. Hazel eyes, dimples, raspy voice."

"Fill out the form."

His hand shook while trying to fill in his details as fast as he could, only coming to an abrupt halt when he reached the question 'relationship to patient'

He wondered what was best, to tell the truth and risk not being allowed in, or lie, risking being found out. Lucas chose the latter, and quickly filled in 'boyfriend.'

"Here" He handed the form over, with the black biro while waiting for the receptionist to tell him the room number. His foot was tapping on the floor nervously, his hands wringing together while she looked at the computer screen.

"How old is this Brooke?"

Lucas shrugged "I don't know, about my age."

"Mr Scott I am not a mind reader, how old are you?"

"25"

"We have a Brooke Davis also age 25 in room 113"

He was pressing the elevator button before she'd finished talking, the room number ringing in his ears. Lucas had no idea what had suddenly happened for her to be taken into hospital, but he knew it couldn't be good. He wasn't stupid, it had to be to do with the cancer. A couple months at the most. That was all he had left with her.

* * *

Sure enough, she was in the room, he could see through the door, but she was accompanied by too many machines. Too many wires covering her body, her hazel eyes shutting the world out.

"Brooke"

They opened, slowly, but she looked at him, managing a small smile.

"You just can't keep away can ya?"

He tried his best to smile back, but looking at her obviously in pain got to him. It was too much.

"I'm sorry about last week."

She waved it away, shrugged her shoulders just like always. "You don't have to be sorry, I mean, you _are married._"

He stared at the floor, hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah"

"Brandon told you huh?"

"I'm kinda surprised."

"I made him promise he would."

"That guy doesn't seem to like me so much."

Brooke let out a little giggle. "He says he's never seen a guy look so miserable one minute, and like he's about to orgasm the next"

"It's a good job the doctor's not in here." Lucas chuckled lightly, seating himself in the chair by her bed.

"Well we could always have a threesome."

"Perhaps when you're better."

She went quiet, looked down at the covers, mumbled. "Yeah maybe."

"You're not going to get better are you?" He asked, hoping she'd tell him he was wrong, and that of course she was going to get better because she needed to go back to the bar, to dance again, make margaritas.

Another shrug. "They don't know."

It was silent for a while, neither of them able to know quite what to say to make the other feel better.

* * *

"Where are my flowers?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to bring me flowers, I'm unwell remember?"

Lucas stared at her, watching the corners of her mouth twitch, trying her best to no laugh.

"Stay here."

"I'm hardly going to make a run for it right now."

"Good point."

He came back, a half hour later with the most ridiculous bunch of flowers she'd ever seen. It had every single colour, all tied together with a yellow ribbon.

"Now that's what you call a bunch of flowers."

"I like to do things properly." Lucas chuckled. "And you'd better like them because they cost me an ungodly amount of money." He said the last part like it pained him, like it physically hurt him to hand over the money to the cashier.

"You have the money."

"How do you know?"

"You have a Mercedes."

Lucas shrugged. "Well it's like you said."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, a little smirk on her face as she waited for him to continue.

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

"Where have you been?"

He'd hardly closed the door before she met him in the hallway, dressing gown covering her body, which he'd never noticed before, was too thin.

"And don't say the office, because I called your secretary."

"I…"

She cut him off before he could explain. "Unless you were screwing her at the time, and that's what she told me so you could continue."

"How many times to I have to tell you I'm not having sex with her?"

"And how many times do you have to keep me waiting up for you?"

"I never asked you to Peyton!" His voice was filled with more anger now than it had ever been, mostly fuelled by the fact that Brooke was in hospital, and that she was more sick than she was making out to be.

"So you want me to not give a crap any more?"

"You were the one who told me you didn't care."

"I was mad at you!"

"When are you not mad at me?"

"Where have you been Lucas?" She lowered her tone now, until she was almost whispering, until he could barely hear her. But she knew he could.

"Visiting a friend."

"Where?"

"In hospital okay! She's sick, she has cancer. The doctors said she has a couple months left at best. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now you know the truth?"

"I didn't know…."

"That's exactly it Peyton! You just always assume things, things that aren't always true."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, because you know what? I can't do this anymore. I can't come home and fight with you every night, I don't want to."

"I don't want to fight with you either. I'm sorry."

"I want a divorce Peyton."

* * *

Please leave a review xxx 


	8. No Promises

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Brooke, Lucas, or unfortunately for me, Tree Hill.I do however own this computer, and this story :)

**A/N- **A huge thank you for the reviews you guys left me, I really appreciate them. I think I did well in getting this chapter to you quickly. Perhaps I deserve lots of extra reviews...Hope you enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 8- No Promises

"Promise me you're not going anywhere." his eyes were almost pleading with her, silently of course, because obviously eyes don't speak. Her expression had been one of helplessness and hope at the same time, but there wasn't a hint of reassurance there.

"How can I do that Lucas? You know I can't."

He did know, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear her raspy voice tell him that of course she wasn't going anywhere, that she was going to beat this because she could fight it. She was stronger than the cancer.

"What about the chemo? You could always give it a try."

"Lucas don't" She sighed, the tiredness in her voice evident as she tried to make him understand that she would die, with or without chemo.

"It would give you a few extra months Brooke, maybe even a year."

"I don't want to okay? I'm tired as it is, I'll only be worse."

"I could help you" he started "I could move in or you could move in with me. We'd get through it together."

"Lucas you're not listening to me." It hurt her every time she had to tell him that his idea was no use, that it wasn't going to change her mind. She knew that the more time she spent with him, the worse he'd be when she was gone. That's what she hated most: the thought of leaving him.

The room had been silent for a few minutes until the doctor walked in, notes in hand, telling Brooke that she would be able to go home, but only if there was someone there with her.

"I'll be there." Lucas jumped in before Brooke had even time to protest. Still, her apartment beat the drab hospital room. The chest infection that had caused Brooke to be admitted to hospital was gone, therefore her lungs were clearer, enabling her to breathe without difficulty.

It angered Lucas now, to see people with cigarettes in hand, taking drag after drag, without consideration for others around them, others that were affected by passive smoking. Others who included Brooke.

* * *

"Where's your car keys?" she asked Lucas as he carried her things out of her room and along the corridor, her hands searching his back pockets. "Never mind, I got them." 

Brooke dangled the keys in front of his face, one eyebrow raised, just like she always did when she knew he would oppose whatever it was she had in mind.

"Brooke no."

"C'mon, I haven't driven a car in ages."

"That's because you're not allowed to drive." Lucas whispered as they walked past the nurses station, Brooke skipping along beside him as if she hadn't just spent the past few weeks in hospital.

"So? I wasn't allowed to drink when I was in high school but I still did that." She leant in closer to him, close enough so that she knew he could smell her perfume. "And I bet you did too."

Lucas rolled his eyes in defeat, knowing all too well that Brooke wouldn't be a normal driver, and that her idea of staying on her side of the road would be driving in the middle until she was forced to return to her side by a car driving in the opposite direction.

But he got a pleasant surprise when Brooke exited the parking lot at a safe speed, turning onto the road only after checking both wing mirrors as well as the rear view. However, it was then that the car's acceleration was pushed to the limit, a huge smile on Brooke's face as she pressed the accelerator pedal to the floor.

"Brooke you might wanna……."

"Is Broody scared of going a little fast on the high way?" Brooke interrupted, a dimpled smirk on her face as she glanced over at Lucas who looked as if he wanted to jump out of the car.

"No, I just don't like……" He shut his eyes as Brooke weaved in between two cars, gulping until he felt her steady the wheel. "Driving dangerously."

"This isn't dangerous." She giggled. "I'm just testing the car."

"Why would you need to test it?"

"I wanted to see if it actually moves in fifth gear."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked as he let himself relax a little.

"You don't drive very fast." Her eyes were sparkling now, and Lucas knew he couldn't stop her from having fun. "In fact, you drive really _really _slowly."

"Who would you take the piss out of if you hadn't met me?" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke slammed the brakes on as they reached a lay-by. Pulling the car over as she turned to face Lucas properly.

"Your turn."

"What?"

"It's your turn to drive now. And I don't mean like how you usually do."

"You're crazy!" Lucas exclaimed. "There's no way in hell I'm doing what you just did."

But a few seconds later, he found himself sat behind the steering wheel, his hands shaking as he gripped the leather, but still, he had to admit that driving like this was thrilling.

"You love it don't ya?"

He could tell she had one eyebrow raised, he didn't even need to look at her to know that. But still, he did, because looking at Brooke made him realise what life was about: fun.

"You're always so sure of yourself." Lucas mused, waiting for another of her witty comments.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love this feeling."

He turned to face Brooke just as she had instructed, a smile forming on his lips. "I don't love this feeling."

"Liar."

* * *

They left her things in his car, they didn't matter right now. Not when her lips were on his, her hot breath against his skin as she waited for him to unlock her door, the key in his hands being rammed into the lock without hesitation. 

"I definitely missed doing this." He mumbled into her ear as she backed up against the couch.

"We could have done it in there."

Lucas broke away to look at her, wondering if she really was serious. She was.

"You're crazy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lucas shrugged "I guess not. Not for you anyway."

"Craziness gets you everywhere in life." She tried to kiss him again, but Lucas argued his point, that maybe she was wrong.

"So being sensible gets you nowhere?"

"I didn't say that." Brooke paused, pulling her top down a little to cover her stomach fully. "But being crazy gets you a hell of a lot more than being sensible does."

"Like jail maybe."

She shook her head, that ever present smirk on her face. "No not like jail. But if you're crazy, if you don't care too much, then you take the chances that you get. Chances that don't always get again."

"Chances like this?" Lucas asked, pressing both his lips and the rest of his body up against Brooke's tiny form. She nodded her head beneath him as he kissed his way along her collarbone and back up her neck, settling on slightly sucking the spot just below her earlobe, the same place which made shivers go down her spine the last time.

She started to remove his clothing frantically as she lost herself in the feel of him, until Lucas caught her hands, holding them beside her lightly.

"Just go steady." he repeated what she'd told him the last time they did this, one of only a few moments like this they would be allowed to share.

She nodded her head again feeling the weight of her body decrease as he kissed her once more before tantalizingly slowly removing her top, undoing the zipper carefully to reveal a red tank top. There was something about the colour red on Brooke which made him want to stare at her in silence and kiss her passionately all at the same time.

* * *

He caught her as her legs gave way underneath her, her eyes wanting to shut while her arms felt heavy, and lead-like. It was the third time it had happened in the past few days, and despite her protests that she was fine, just a little tired, Lucas knew otherwise. 

"Brooke we need to go to the hospital."

She simply nodded, no arguing, no lying this time. She knew just as well as he did, and if anything, things there would be better. At least the doctor could take the pain away.

"I could drive?"

"You are definitely not driving." he allowed himself to laugh just a little when she pouted, making sad eyes at him in a bid to get what she wanted.

"Maybe I should have nicknamed you moody instead of broody."

"It doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

She giggled a little, but he knew it was fake. He knew she was forcing herself to be happy, when all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. But Brooke lived for fun, and Lucas knew she would squeeze every last ounce of it out of what time she had left.

He held the keys out in front of her and gave a small smile. "I love the feeling."

She smiled, a smile that he hadn't seen before, and he couldn't decide why it was different. His voice caught in his throat when he looked at the keys again, and then back at her, whispering "You drive."

* * *

Jesus Christ, I nearly made myself cry when I re-read that lol. please review guys xxx 


	9. Lay Here

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters or the show. Only this story. Oh...and not thesong either unfortunately.

**A/N- **I'm sorry it's taken such a while for this chapter, but there's been so many parties lately. But never fear, a new chapter is here! And also, thank you so mych for all of your reviews. Enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 9- Lay Here

The chest infection had returned, at least, that's what the doctor had told Brooke and Lucas. They'd decided that even though Brooke had to stay in hospital, they could still have fun. So to please her, Lucas had driven in fifth gear, most of the way back to her apartment, stopping off to grab some things to brighten up the place after she had declared her room had been decorated by someone with a hatred of all things cheery.

Even though the doctors had strictly instructed Brooke to stay in bed, she had managed to visit both the adventure play area for the children outside (God only knows why) and the gift shop so that she could buy almost every celebrity magazine there was. Lucas had, of course, accompanied Brooke to these places, and had decided that if they were to 'break free' as she called it, again, then they would visit the garden, a place which he had seen while parking his car.

And sure enough, as soon as the doctor had left her room, Brooke used almost all of her strength, clinging onto Lucas as they made their way outside.

It was bright sun, and as much as Brooke loved to watch the rain, the sun seemed better today, more powerful, like it might actually help her get better. But she knew it was stupid to think that. She wasn't getting any better.

"It's nice isn't it?" Brooke asked as she rested her head on Lucas' chest.

"What is?"

"Just laying here, on our own?"

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

He nodded, not saying anything, but she knew he felt the same way. Hs hand was holding hers now, tightly, almost too tightly, as if she might disappear from him any moment. Lucas knew she could.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"Promise me you're not going anywhere."

The tears were clouding her eyes once again, they always did when he asked her this same question. And every time he got the same answer, he knew he would. But it didn't stop him from asking.

"Lucas."

"It's too hard Brooke, it's just too damn hard."

"It's hard for me too!" Her voice was almost cracking as she forced the words out of her mouth. "All I keep thinking about is whether you'll be okay when I go. And we've hardly known each other for a month."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

"Maybe that's better."

She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to explain.

"It would have only been harder."

Brooke nodded, squeezing his hand so that his skin was deathly white, whiter than hers. He could see she ad almost nothing left, and yet her eyes were still shinning, that cheery part of her hadn't left yet. He didn't know whether he could stand it if it had.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

She wanted to tell him that she did, in fact, love him, even though she hardly knew him. But now wasn't the time, it wasn't fair on him for her to express all those feelings, feelings that she'd made sure were concealed before. But then again, she didn't know she was going to feel this way.

But he'd know how she felt anyway.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Lucas asked, seeing the chill bumps forming on Brooke's arms. She was thinner now, he'd noticed, but he still hadn't said anything.

She shook her head. "I kinda want to stay here for a while."

He thought about protesting, but remembered the other day, when he'd let her drive his car. Brooke lived for fun.

"We'll stay here."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? _

It was silent, between the two of them, but Lucas watched Brooke's face as the sun poked out from behind the clouds. Her face in the sun, had almost the same effect as wearing red had on her.

"Tell me something about you." He asked, his eyes begging her to answer the question this time. He needed to know things about her now. "Please."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you grow up?"

"Well you see, there's this magical thing called growth and you start to get taller…." she trailed off giggling as he caught her hands while she tried to gesture how big she had started off.

"Just tell me" He chuckled lightly, replacing her hands by her sides as she shut her eyes, the sun beaming down on her porcelain skin.

"I grew up here, in a kinda big house, but my parents weren't there most of the time."

"It was just you?" Lucas asked.

"Look if you're going to keep interrupting then I'm not going to tell you." Her arms were folded stubbornly across her chest, until she giggled again.

"I'll keep quiet." Lucas pretended to pull a zipper across his lips as he smiled at her, waiting for her to continue the story.

"So that house wasn't very nice when there was just me, so I had to find something to occupy myself with."

"Dancing?" he guessed.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah there was just something that happened when that music started playing and I got lost in it. Same thing happens now I guess."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

"What about you? You gotta tell me something about your childhood too."

He laced his fingers with hers as he began to speak, shutting his eyes from time to time, Brooke noticed, mainly when he was talking about his father.

"It was just me and my Mom."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Karen."

"That's pretty. I always liked that name and I thought…."

"If you're going to keep interrupting then I'm not going to tell you." Lucas folded his arms across his chest, an exact replica of Brooke only a few moments ago. This time, her giggling broke his pose, and he continued, watching Brooke's eyes the entire time.

"She did such a great job, but when I was seventeen I kinda went off the rails."

"Are you kidding?" Brooke giggled "Off the rails as in, you drunk a beer illegally."

He rolled his eyes at her, smiling when she turned to face him, displaying those dimples either side of her face until he could no longer resist kissing them.

"Off the rails as in, drugs, stealing, that kind of stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but after I almost killed Peyton one time, I knew it had to stop."

"Was it hard?" Brooke asked.

"Stopping?"

"Yeah."

"Not really. It was easier than feeling guilty about what I did."

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

"I realise how stupid everything that I did was now."

Brooke shrugged. "You only regret the things you don't do."

"Wise advice" Lucas chuckled lightly while nodding.

"Well I always think that if you turned down opportunities, you'll always wonder what you miss."

"But drugs and stealing weren't exactly good things."

"But if you didn't do them" Brooke cut in "You wouldn't have felt that same buzz that you did at the time."

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own _

"Brooke you gotta promise…."

"Lucas don't even dare finish that sentence."

"But.."

"If I could promise that I wasn't going anywhere, then I would."

Lucas looked down at the ground, knowing full well that Brooke was right, but he couldn't bring himself to let it sink in.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? _

* * *

The heart monitor beeped continuously as he sat in a chair beside her bed. Her hand was resting in his, and even though his bladder was being pushed to bursting point, Lucas refused to leave that room.

Her dainty lips were curved into a small smile when she told him that she had something for him, and it was in the top drawer, adding a wink afterwards.

The doctor rolled his eyes at her and laughed, smiling at Lucas as he closed the door behind him.

"Do you think we could make a break for it?" She asked, struggling to lift herself out of bed as her raspy voice filled his ears. She was tired now he could see. But she was still fighting.

Lucas shook his head. "I think we should stay here pretty girl."

She nodded and reluctantly drew the covers back over her tiny frame, instantly smiling at the warmth it gave her.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

"Make sure you fight Peyton for that house." Brooke giggled.

"I will." Lucas told her. "And both cars."

"What do you need two cars for?"

"I don't, I'm just doing it to piss her off." He chuckled and kissed Brooke's hand as she smiled that captivating dimpled smile at him.

"Do you have regrets about marrying her?"

Lucas shook his head, which surprised her a little. "It's like you said, if I hadn't married her, I would have regretted that."

Brooke nodded.

"But I regret staying with her as long as I did. I should have left years ago."

"Or you could have put in less hours at the office and more at home."

"I don't think it would have made a difference." Lucas admitted. "I just fell out of love with her."

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Lucas watched as her eyes began to shut, and as her breathing steadied, he kissed each one, before pecking her lightly on the lips, tasting her sweet strawberry lip gloss. It had made him, and most of the staff laugh when she requested he go buy her some, so that she looked good when the doctor (and he) came to visit.

Lucas had offered his opinion that the doctor probably wasn't interested in whether she was wearing strawberry lip gloss, but Brooke had bounced back with 'nonsense Broody. Everybody takes notice."

So he'd just returned from the store with that, and the matching tinted gloss, that was on special promotion, which had made Brooke so excited that she'd told the whole ward on one of their 'break free' outings. Obviously, that had then resulted in the doctors catching them, and Brooke was inevitably sent back to her bed, with one doctor following, just to make sure she actually got there.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

Her eyes flickered open just enough so he could see the green tint in them as she smiled at him watching her.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"About that time I brought you the lip gloss."

Her face broke into a wider smile as Brooke too, recalled one of her favourite days spent in the hospital. At least she'd had fun.

"I remember that day." She yawned a little, and Lucas kissed her forehead, whispering that she needed to go to sleep.

Brooke nodded and pressed her lips against his, conveying all that he needed to know: she'd be okay.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

* * *

_

Please review guys xxx 


	10. The Goodbye

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree Hill, or the characters featured in this, apart from Brandon I guess.

**A/N- **I HUGE thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, and I hate to let you guys know that this is the FINAL CHAPTER! Shock horror! lol. I figured this was the best place to end it, and I have to let you know, I didn't intend in the beginning, for the ending to be how it is. I didn't anticipate all of this happeneing, but I did, and this is the most relaistic thingI could have written.

So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**Just Watch Her Move**

Chapter 10- The Goodbye

The loud, hard beats of Justin Timberlake's 'sexyback' filled the club as Lucas scanned the room, his blue eyes taking only a few seconds to find the woman he was searching for.

She had a red camisole on, teamed with the black jeans and stiletto heels she had been wearing the first night they met. He noticed the glass of scotch on the rocks set on the shiny metal bar, with none other than Brandon stood behind it.

Lucas settled himself into the crook of the couch, it's suede softness surrounding him as his eyes watered, looking at the television screen in front of him.

Brooke's gift, that she had told him was in the top drawer, was this video, and after holding her hand, while the peaks on that heart monitor gradually turned into one flat line, Lucas had allowed himself to cry until he fell asleep. He was woken, by a nurse after only a few minutes of sleep, when she reminded him about his gift.

His last words to her, had been that he loved her, and that he wished it hadn't happened like this. But it had, and he had to live on, carrying Brooke's spirit to help him along the way.

"I knew you'd regret those weeks of not seeing me so I made you this." Her sexy, raspy voice filled the room, speaking above the music, and Lucas found himself smiling.

The camera panned around the club as it zoomed in, until finally she came closer to the screen, close enough, Lucas imagined, that he could touch her, taste that shiny gloss she always wore on her lips, smell her perfume.

"You gotta admit I'm a good dancer" she giggled, Lucas' own light chuckling joining hers. He shook his head.

"Don't even shake your head, cos I _know _you think I am."

Lucas found himself looking around his living room, wondering whether this was all a hoax, and that she was, in fact, with him, and able to see what he was doing, able to let him know what she was thinking.

"You're a good dancer Brooke." he whispered the words until the camera angle changed, and showed the club without anyone in it.

"I always wanted you to see what it's like when it's empty." Brooke told him. "How calm and peaceful this place is."

He stared in wonder at the screen, amazed at how different such a place could be.

"You should come check it out sometime. Brandon says you can, don't you?"

The camera spun round and showed the bartender Lucas owed so much to, smiling and nodding.

"On one condition."

Brooke turned the camera back to herself, and shrugged, letting Lucas know that she didn't know what Brandon was going to say, or perhaps, do.

"You don't drink scotch."

Brooke was back on the screen, in a different outfit, but Lucas still admired her dress sense. Her hips were shaking to some music he hadn't heard before, but he wasn't taking much notice of the lyrics anyway. At least, not until he heard the words

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Lucas felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks as the door opened, and in walked his brother, Nathan.

"You o.k man?"

Lucas put a finger to his lips as Brooke started to speak over the music.

"So Broody boy, you'd better not mope about cos I'll be watching." She let a little giggle escape her lips, and Lucas imagined her dimpled smile making him want to kiss her, and stare at her and scream that he loved her, all at the same time.

"But when you divorce Peyton, you gotta kick her ass with the settlement."

Lucas chuckled and spoke softly. "I'll do that Brooke."

The camera zoomed out and Lucas was left to stare at the screen as a new song came over the speakers, as Brooke ground her body to the beats, her eyes with their smudged eyeliner staring at him the whole time.

"What's all this?" Nathan asked, confused as to why his brother seemed to be staring at the beautiful dancer on the television screen.

Again, Lucas drew a finger to his lips. "Just watch her move."

* * *

Please review, just let me know what you thought of this story. xxx

**A/N- **Just a little advertisment (once again lol) for my brand new story, entitled '_Play The Game' _Please check it out, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Love you guys xxx


End file.
